Thor's Hurt
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: "In these times of hardship remember, We are Groot…"—Zardu Hasselfrau


**Based on the video of Chris Hemsworth on set playing Hurt on guitar. Lyrics by Trent Reznor. Characters are not owned by or created by me. **

It had ben 3 months since Tony Stark snapped Thanos and his army to dust. However, one member remained and it was Peter Quill's lost love. He knew Gamora had left Earth before Tony's funeral thanks to Clint Barton. He almost didn't want to leave Earth again, but he cared too much about the green warrior to stay. After picking up Bojack Norseman from New Asgard and stopping by Missouri to say goodbye to his still alive Grandfather, Peter and his team, the (As)Guardians of the Galaxy were on a mission to find the green adopted daughter of Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Quill knew Gamora wasn't the same person she was when he last saw her on Knowhere as she time traveled from 2014 before he met her. He still had hope he'd find her and get her back to where they were, even if it took another 5 years.

Star Lord's hope was interrupted by a certain Norse God strumming on a guitar. He went to investigate and found Thor singing a song by his barrels of Beer.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts._

_I cannot repair._

_Beneath the heist of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_

_I million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

The "strongest avenger" stopped playing and singing finally acknowledged his "leader". "Hey! Sup Star Lord!" He shouted with more joy than he was a couple of seconds ago.

"Sup, John Candy," said Peter.

"I must apologize, I didn't know anyone else was around," Thor remarked.

"YES!" Shouted a certain blue shirtless alien. "Quill didn't believe me when I said I could turn invisible!"

"Come on dude," responded an annoyed Peter. "He's wearing sunglasses!"

"Still counts if he's wearing dark glasses," Drax said.

"This room is fascinatingly dark, Quill," Thor said.

"Why the hell are you even wearing them?" Asked the Trash Panda, now walking into the room.

"They make me look cool, rabbit," Thor said.

"I am Groot." The Tree teen walked in playing an Octopus Game and Watch.

"Well, I don't know what a razoon is, Groot. So I call him what people on Asgard called his kind."  
Rocket facepalms in disgust. "I don't know who's the bigger idiot on board."

"Want me to find out?" Asked Mantis. Everyone stared at the bug girl. "What? I can."

"Not helping Alita: Battle Angel," stated Nebula.

"Well since you're all here, I assume you've heard my song."

"It's certainly hard not to in a ship this big," scoffed the raccoon.

"I am Groot"

"Ah, what did you guys think?" Thor wanted some feedback on his performance.

"Kinda sad Point Break," remarked Peter, "but pretty sweet."

"I've never heard that song in your collection before, Quill," Drax said.  
"Well, that's because it's a little more recent than 1988," pointed out Thor. "I first heard it when Korg and Miek were searching up these things called memes on the Wi-Fi. They're pretty cool according to kids though I don't get some of them like Area 51. Anyway, I found this guitar on eBay and learned how to play it."

"Who is this e boy and why does he like memes and 51s so much?" Drax asked.

"Should I dumb it down for you?" Nebula said.

"Anyway," Thor continued, "I apologize if it is indeed depressing. However, it does bring some amount of comfort to me whenever I'm feeling distraught about losing family, friends, people."

The Guardians knew that feeling all too well.

Drax lost his wife and daughter to Thanos' balancing act.

Nebula lost his only sister and the only father she ever had (who before getting his head chopped off got an apology out to her).

Rocket, Groot, and Mantis lost whatever family they had to the evils of the universe. Mantis in particular had to watch Ego slaughter millions of unworthy successors and felt a great sadness for them.

Peter had lost his mother, father, Yondu, and girlfriend.

However, it was their sorrow that brought them all together. If they had not come together, the universe would've been doomed permanently because of Ronan, Ego, and Thanos.

"I thought it was great Thor," Peter said. "Thanks for playing it. It's something…we needed to hear I guess."

"Thank you…leader." Thor extended out his fist to the redhead to bump it.

Peter fisted back.

**In my head-cannon, Peter refers Thanos as Barney the Dinosaur thanks to what Peter Parker and Carol Danvers called him after the battle. I could totally see the three of them geeking out about 80's/90's crap. Star Lord also stopped by to see his grandpa one last time.**

**Shoutout to Tony Goldmark for coming up with "Bojack Norseman".**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**We are Groot, I love you 3000, and Excelsior!**


End file.
